


[卡带♀]玉姬様

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 没什么用的里设定：卡卡西还有前世的记忆但是带土已经没有了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	[卡带♀]玉姬様

风暴来临之前是痛苦而压抑的，这句话既可以用来形容今天这样降雨悬而未决的天气，也可以用来形容正因痛经在床上打滚的御美都。她正躺在卡卡西的床上，这个男人是离她家不远的中学的老师，正负责着一群聒噪的小鬼，年龄也比她大不少。有一次一个叫鸣人的家伙撞见她拉着卡卡西的领带在学校后门接吻，涨红了脸半天说不出一句话，之后看到在车站前便利店做兼职的她就叫师母，让她很为难——那个时候她甚至还没有和卡卡西交往。

明明一周前还是没有交往的炮友关系，一周后就已经变成了住进家里的同居女友。她本来无意和他发展这么快，但是看到卡卡西明明一脸难过，却什么要求都不提的样子，御美都也不禁感到一阵心痛，于是就鬼使神差地答应了。等她这么不明不白地搬家过去时，她才觉得卡卡西真是个难缠的男人，要不是怕把自己吓走，估计早就拿出了准备好的求婚戒指。

疼痛放大了感官，她埋怨了起来。像是呼应着她的怒气，卡卡西轻手轻脚地走进了卧室。“你好点了吗，御美都？”他用温柔到有些恶心的语气问，御美都本想呛他两句，还是沉默着朝着他伸出了手。

卡卡西便从善如流地钻进被窝。外面的天有些阴，玻璃上已经蒙了一层水汽。他的手并不算男性里非常大的，却骨节分明，白皙到可以看到青色的血管。御美都时常觉得这个人就像一整块玻璃制品，稍稍用力就会碎掉，尤其是他那颗好像一直都在为自己担忧的心脏。他们不说话的时候，卡卡西总是用很悲伤的表情看着她，悲伤之外是一种真正的平静，仿佛这个男人认识了她很久、活了很久一样。他叫她名字的方式，也像是叫其他人，一开始御美都还心地善良地担心卡卡西的心理状态，后来发现他除了在学校以外的时间都拿着一本小黄书看得入迷，她就觉得自己实在是一片真心错付，便不再思考如此严肃的问题了。

卡卡西的手隔着睡裙帮御美都揉着肚子，他用掌心轻轻地画着圈，平时总是偏低的体温被此时有点寒意的小腹衬得格外温暖。虽然对痛没有太多缓解，但是闻到这个人的味道，感受到他从背后传来的温度，御美都心理上已经得到了极大的安慰。可惜卡卡西是一个处女座的数学老师，非常恐怖的星座与职业，温情时刻没持续太久，他就把御美都的脸扳过来，再把一个白色的药片塞进她嘴里。“把药吃了。”

这是他找校医野原琳拿的，御美都几乎对她一见钟情，要不是看琳是个对卡卡西还有些许迷恋的铁直女，她一定为她弯成蚊香。卡卡西不是什么听信“多喝热水”的伪科学派，只是在办公室偶然说到他今天想先回去一会儿，就被敏锐的琳察觉到御美都的异样。她是个健康的女孩——她想，那大概就是因为月经的缘故。校医室只有布洛芬片，琳将一板白色的药递给卡卡西，说这会让她缓解不少。

药片塞进来的时候，御美都还没有准备好。知道她不喜欢吞药片，卡卡西也没有提前告知一下，并不让她用习惯的包一口水再喝药的形式来接受。来不及后退的舌头沾到了卡卡西的指尖，再往上一卷就是药片。没有糖衣包裹的药片并不能单纯地评价苦或不苦，一阵酸涩麻痹了她的舌头，在她的味蕾还没有来得及反应之前，脑子就已经做出警报。“水！水！”她张开嘴，白色的药片顶在殷红的舌尖上。

卡卡西便把水杯递给她，这是他的保温杯，里面总是装着让人恶心的温水。御美都嗜甜，最不爱喝的就是白水，也不会因为生病就有任何的改进。她皱着眉头喝了两口，差点发出夸张的干呕声——这还不是最糟糕的，药片在她有点微热的口腔里停留太久，她喝的那一点水显然是毫无用处，白色的粉末扩散开来，黏在她的舌头上。

“你好笨。”卡卡西用判刑的语气宣布着，自己含了一口水渡给她。他并没有喝太多水，只是作弊般地用舌头助力，帮她把药片推上正轨。然而在那之前水已经流下去一点了，剩下的水并不太够，卡卡西的手在她的脖子上摩挲，在她很用力吞咽的时候，用拇指顺着喉结这条线一路滑下。御美都只觉得这药片卡得她喉咙够呛，卡卡西的动作还让她想起了一些奇怪的回忆，于是双眼噙着不知道是因为苦还是因为吞咽时的摩擦还是因为痛经本身的泪水瞪了卡卡西一眼。

卡卡西收敛了一些，举起双手说抱歉抱歉。现在他们是面对面的姿势，卡卡西就顺势将她完全地圈在怀中，手从睡裙下摆伸进去，贴着小腹裸露的皮肤。那里的微凉正在被温暖，御美都陷入了一种安定的状态——虽然远远说不上舒适，但也能稍微松口气了。那只熨帖的手依旧贴在她的腹部，御美都抬眼看了看卡卡西，卡卡西也在看着她，眼神对上的时候，他弯起眼睛笑了笑。

“你的嘴裂了。”她的心思却完全没有配合某人的温柔攻势，而是伸出手点了点卡卡西唇上的一小块破皮。这个男人非常喜欢戴口罩，据他说是因为自己对气味过于敏感，也因此很少有人能瞥见他鼻子以下的尊容。卡卡西的嘴唇有一点薄，有种说法说这样的人总是非常花心而薄情，想想卡卡西的受欢迎程度，确实也不是没有可能。于是她稍稍坏心眼地按压了一下，白色的死皮如同蛇脱壳一样离开，汩汩鲜血涌了上来，给这个色素稀少的男人染上了一点艳红。

御美都便得意地笑了起来。她想起自己脱落的血块，原来人与人并没有什么不同。卡卡西好像看透了她的想法，也不多说什么，只是凑近了把唇贴在她的唇上。御美都伸出舌头舔了舔那块新鲜的伤口，一股铁锈味传来，便换了虎牙轻轻地碾着，再像吸血鬼吸到自己喜欢的血液一般露出满足的笑容。

“这下子你也在流血了呢。”

日后御美都摸着自己无名指上的戒指，不愿意承认就是在这个时候她被套进婚姻的坟墓的。


End file.
